A New Love
by RetributionHasCome
Summary: Right after Elene's death, Kylar finds a new love. Warning: Some parts contain Lemon.
1. Post-Funeral

_Kylar -_ Thoughts

 **Kylar -** Announcement

Kylar - Story

 **I do not own the Night Angel Trilogy and I am not affiliated with Brent Weeks.**

 **This content is rated M for language and Lemon.**

 **This is a one-shot, however, if it is liked, tell me! I'll be glad to make more.**

 **This story takes place just starting off from Beyond the Shadows, after the epilogue.**

 _"I can't believe he's doing this! He's holding my hand, willingly, without being obligated to!"_ Viridiana Sovari thought, furiously trying not to blush. She looked over at him again, this time taking in his face. There was no rage, nor happiness, nor a stern fierceness. Just grief. She turned his face toward her. "If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. Elene let me live after I ring-raped you. I'm sorry for your loss. In order to stop you from crying more than already, I'm going to attempt to anger you. Please, for fucks sake, don't kill me. Had you taken up that wetboy's offer to break you out, she might be alive." She said all of this in a small, scared tone. His eyes flashed with anger and she cowered. Then, oddly, he just hugged her and cried into her dress. She led him away into his private chambers. He sat down on his bed and thanked her for comforting him. She tried to read the expression on his face, while feeling bad at the same time for having sexual thoughts about him.

 **LEMON START**

Those thoughts were brought back to mind when she saw the bulge in his pants. She already knew how big it was but seeing it through his pants made it look smaller somehow. She could tell Kylar wanted her. So she cast a small sex glamour on him, knowing that he wouldn't think to use his ka'kari to check. She felt a burning desire for him, making her wet. She shed her clothes, saying, "You've been wanting me since we first met, have you not? I do suppose that I had cast a glamour on you then, but when we were bonded we kept almost making love in our dreams." "Yes, indeed I have. Do you have a glamour on me now?" Kylar asked. "Yes, I do, but only because I could tell you were horny before. I'll take it off. Tell me if you want it back on." Vi said. She took the glamour off of him. Kylar got undressed and moved toward Vi. He leaned in and kissed her. Vi returned the kiss. She moved forward and impaled herself on his dick. "Wow, this is as big as your sword," she moans in his ear. She starts moving forward and backward, enjoying sex for the first time in many years. They both climaxed at the same time. His seed filled her up and leaked out of her womanhood unto the floor. He looked ready to pass out in ecstatic shock. Vi took his manhood and shoved it in between her two size DD tits. She rubbed it up and down repeatedly, eliciting moans from him. As Kylar reached his climax, Vi opened her mouth and took his entire load in. She swished it around in her mouth then swallowed. They fell asleep together on the floor.

 **LEMON END**

The next morning, Vi awoke before Kylar did. They were holding each other. Vi awoke and kissed Kylar, then got up and walked away to get dressed. She bathed, got dressed, and started making breakfast for Kylar. Kylar came into the kitchen and ate. "Wow, this is really good Vi!" he said, complimenting her cooking. "Thanks, I had to cook a lot for Hu." After their breakfast, they took a horse back to Caernarvon. Kylar explained to Aunt Mea what happened to Elene and Uly. He dropped Vi off at his home and went to Grand Master Haylin's shop. He asked where Retribution was, and he said, "Uh... Terribly sorry, Master Gaelan, but a man came in and bought it." Kylar repsonded with "Ah, I see. No issue, he gave me it. All I came to say was that if you've ever heard of Curoch and Iures, This sword is Iures, the weapon of law." Haylin had a clear look of astonishment on his face. "Oh my god. So that's why the sword is so perfect then?" "Yes, indeed." Kylar responded.


	2. Caernarvon Shenanigans

_Kylar -_ Thoughts

 **Kylar -** Announcement

Kylar - Normal Text

 **If you haven't read the first chapter, you may want to. It explains that there is lemon, and explains where this chapter picks up from.**

 _Now where is that man... I swear to Nysos if he is doing something for me, I'll...I'll... You'll what, Vi? Kill him? He'll come back. No, I'll fuck his brains out, he's too fucking kind._ Vi thought this when Kylar hadn't been back for 4 hours. She started preparing to make him dinner, as the journey took a day. Vi decided to put away everything she doesn't need, only keeping 2 daggers on her, if the need arises. She also stripped down to just an apron.

Kylar was on his way back from Haylin's shop when he noticed it. The girl he saved before, Capricia being raped by Tom Gray and his pals. Kylar immediately put on his Night Angel façade and stabbed all of them. He took off the mask and smiled at her. She stood up and hugged him. She asked him, "What happened to the earrings you bought?" Kylar hesitated. "Uh, my wife dropped all claims against me, and apparently with no claims to magnify, they broke." Capricia looked taken aback. "I had no idea that could happen! I'm so sorry!" "It's okay, it ended up saving both of our lives." Capricia just said, "Yeah, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I gotta get going. Bye!" Capricia left after that sentence. Kylar just continued on his way home to Vi.

 **Lemon Start**

Kylar got home and he was surprised by the sight before him. Vi was standing there, in just an apron, making dinner. Kylar said, in his most sexual voice, "Hey Vi, you got a present for me?" he winked at her. He cast a sex glamour on her with his ka'kari. Vi turned to him and said, "Valiant effort, but glamours do not work on me." She broke it easily. Kylar just said, "Eh, I still want to make love to you." "The feeling is reciprocated." Vi moaned into his ear. Vi undressed him and took off her apron. She then proceeded to do a bit of foreplay by putting his dick into her mouth, throating it all expertly, and started going. Kylar started groaning, "Holy shit, Vi, I never thought you would be this good." Vi felt when he was about to climax, and she took his dick out of her mouth. Vi then used some of her Talent to masturbate, rubbing her clit and fingering her, while she gave him a handjob, stopping again before he climaxed. "Well then, now that that is out of the way, how about we get down to business?" Vi said, using Talent to make her voice as erotic as possible. She sat Kylar down and started straddling him. She bounced up and down expertly, moving around at the same time. She started moaning very loudly, "Yes! Oh yes! Deeper! Harder!" and moving faster and faster each time. They climaxed at the same time, her pussy walls closing on his dick, putting him over the edge. He ejaculated so much cum that it started leaking out of her pussy, while they are both overwhelmed in ecstacy. The last thing Vi thought before blacking out was, _Damn, I'm gonna get pregnant soon. Sounds fun._ and then she remembered no more.

 **Lemon End**

Vi awoke to a very happy Aunt Mea. "That sounded like a lot of "fun" last night, you know what I'm saying?" Vi responded with a simple, "Yeah, it was." Kylar awoke and told her, "Hey, Vi, I have a present for you." Vi was intrigued, saying, "What is it?" Kylar took the white ka'kari out of his pocket. "I had meant to give this to Elene if I ever found it, but now I know Khali had it, and she inhabited Elene's body." Vi bonded it effortlessly. _That was easier than I thought._ but Kylar was already in his shack where his apothecary was.

 **Yes, I gave Kylar a glamour in his ka'kari. Yes, it's cheating. No, I don't care.**


End file.
